Mr Mom
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Troy doesn't have his degree yet, so Gabriella works. Troy stays home to take care of their three-year old, Barney obsesseed daughter. Later, Troy's dad pops in. Just a little well, actually, it's kinda long twoshot. Hope ya'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Mom

Chapter 1: A Lovely Day With Rocio

Summery: Troy spends a lovely morning watching his daughter while Gabriella is at work.

* * *

"Mommy! You no go bye-bye!" Rocio screamed.

"But you'll be with daddy!" Gabriella said.

"NO! You stay here!"

"Mommy needs to go to work! Troy! Help me out here!" Gabriella yelled. Troy walked (limped really) over and picked Rocio up.

"We'll have tons of fun okay? But mom needs to go and work," Troy whispered to her. "We'll play some basketball and eat lots of junk food, it'll be great," Troy said. Gabriella gave him a look. He winked at her. She smiled.

"Bye you two. Be good," she said. Rocio waved. "That means you Troy," Gabriella warned. Troy smiled.

"I promise the house won't be burned down by the time you get home. Tootles!" he said. Gabriella shook her head and walked out the door.

"I'm hungry!" Rocio yelled. She wriggled her way down from Troy's arms and ran to the kitchen. Troy ran after her.

"What do you usually have for breakfast?" he asked. Please don't say chocolate chip pancakes, he thought. When they were in school, Gabriella always fed Rocio. Troy had no clue what to get her. He wished he could go to work instead. But he couldn't. His degree wasn't quiet official yet. The professor would need another month to get it through all the paperwork at the Board of Education, but Troy would get his degree eventually. Until then, he was Mr. Mom.

"Lemme look!" she yelled. Troy opened the cabinet. "Um…that one!" she said, pointing to a cereal.

"This one?" Troy pulled out some Trix.

"No silly! That one!" Troy pulled out Honey Nut Cheerios. Rocio nodded and climbed into her chair.

"You are your mother's child," Troy sighed. Only a child of Gabriella's would prefer Honey Nut Cheerios to Trix. Troy himself preferred Trix.

"You know, Trix can rot your teeth!" Rocio said. Troy just looked at her.

"Daddy has been eating Trix since he was your age and Daddy's teeth are beautiful!" Troy said, flashing his pearly whites. Rocio giggled. Troy made a mental note to keep Rocio from hanging out with Gabriella so much. Troy poured his daughter some milk and cereal. Troy poured himself some cereal and sat beside her. They ate in compatible silence. Rocio was very different from most kids. She had perfect pronunciation and she was smarter. That she got from her mother.

After they were finished, Rocio demanded that she watch Barney. Troy put it in. He looked at the schedule Gabriella had written, in case he needed help. It said that her nap was at 12:00, lunch at 11:00. Troy looked at the clock. It was only 7:45. Roughly five hours to kill. Troy went to the living room to go on the computer. He wanted to know if Chad's team was winning. After checking his hotmail, he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down into big blue eyes.

"Daddy? I wanna watch Barney again!" she said. He smiled at her and walked over to the V.C.R. to rewind it and replay it. Rocio flopped down happily and Troy walked back over to the computer. He looked at the clock. 8:19. He ran into the kitchen to look at the schedule.

_She should want to go to the bathroom. If she doesn't suggest that she does unless you want to clean her pull-up. _

Troy took the list and shoved it in his pocket. He ran back into the living. "Hey Roro? Do you have to go potty?" he asked. She looked at him and shook her head. "I think you should go," he said. She looked at him.

"I already went," she said. Troy looked at her uncomprehendingly. Then it dawned on him.

"Number 1 or 2?" he asked, not quite sure he wanted to know the answer. She held up one finger. Troy walked over and picked her up, then put her back down. "YOU'RE SOAKED!" he yelped. She smiled. He led her into the bathroom. "Take off your clothes," he instructed. She started taking off her dress and Troy ran her bath. After she was done, he lifted her into the tub.

"Play with me Daddy!" she said. Rocio pointed to a bunch of toys. He grabbed a toy that had Elmo lounging on a floatie.

"Hey there kids," he said in a high-pitched voice. Rocio giggled. "Today we're going to learn about going on the potty," he said. Rocio splashed him. Troy laughed but continued. "Elmo loves going on the potty! He feels like a big boy! Elmo says that it makes his daddy very happy when he goes on the potty!" Troy continued. Rocio started all-out laughing her butt off. Troy turned off the water and placed Elmo in the tub.

"MORE!" Rocio screamed. Troy looked at the other toys. He saw a Rubber Ducky.

"Rubber Ducky, you're the one," he sand, squeaking the toy. "You make bath time lots of fun! Rubber Ducky I'm awfully fond of you!" He stopped and looked at Rocio.

"Woo woo be doo!" they sang together. Rocio giggled again.

"Daddy, you sing good! You could be on Barney!" she said.

"Why thank you!" Troy knew it was a compliment, seeming as Barney was her favorite TV. Show. "You know, I sang when I was in school," he said.

"Sing something for me!" she insisted.

"Um…" he tried to think of a song she'd like.

"Any song. It doesn't have to be funny!"

"Okay…" he thought about singing _Breaking Free_ but he knew he couldn't hit those notes anymore. Troy settled on, "Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can," he sang. Rocio smiled.

"You've got a pretty voice Daddy. I'd say you're better than Barney!" Troy smiled.

"I thank you for that!" he said.

"Daddy! I wanna get out!" Rocio screamed suddenly. Troy got up to get a towel.

"Which towel do you want?" he called to her.

"BARNEY!" Troy rolled is eyes. He figured. When he got to the bathroom, Rocio wasn't there.

"ROCIO!" he called. He started to get worried. She wasn't answering. He ran into the living room, pulling out his list.

_Watch her at all times while she's in the tub. Don't leave the room! Lately she's taken to running out of the house and streaking through the neighborhood. Don't ask me why._

SHIT! Why I read through the whole list!? Troy thought angrily. He ran outside to find Rocio streaking down the sidewalk. At least she knows to stay on the sidewalk, Troy thought. He ran after her. Troy cursed himself for being an idiot and breaking his leg. He couldn't run that fast anymore, and his foot was really starting to bother him.

"Rocio! Please come back!" he pleaded. Rocio giggled.

"No Daddy, I have to go to the store!"

"WHY?!"

"Because Barney is at the store! I have to go meet him!" Rocio called back. Troy stopped. He remembered reading something about that. From 8:30 to noon, all month. Troy sighed.

"I'll take you to see Barney tomorrow honey! Just come back…Daddy's a weakling…" he said, stopping to rub his leg. Rocio stopped too.

"You promise?!"

"I promise!" Rocio came back. Troy looked up and realized a bunch of people was looking at them. Including the really creep neighbor that was always staring at them. Troy looked at his chest and realized he was wearing a shirt and undershirt. He took off his shirt and wrapped Rocio in it. They went back to the house. After Troy was done dressing Rocio (and rewinding Barney for her to watch again) Rocio asked him a question.

"How did you know something was wrong with your leg?"

"Well, I heard something crack and then I looked at my leg and it didn't look right seeming as it was twisted the other direction which I guessed was not normal. So I called your mom over and she took me to the hospital," he recounted to her. Rocio scrunched up her nose, then went back to the TV. Troy turned back to the computer. It was 9:07. Only about three hours left. Troy hoped they would be less dramatic.

He wished.

"DADDY! Barney's over! I wanna watch it again!" Rocio sang. Troy groaned. This was the 6th time he had to rewind Barney. Troy really needed to get more movies for that kid. It was the same episode, over and over and over. I get it! Troy thought. You love me, and you think I love you, move on to the next subject! Troy looked at the clock. It was 10:30. Troy guessed he should start with lunch. He opened the fridge to find lots of food, all he had to cook. Troy didn't like cooking, mostly because he wasn't sure how. He could cook, yeah, just not very good.

He rummaged through the cabinets, hoping to find something he'd just have to warm up. Nothing. He looked at his list.

_On Tuesdays I usually make her a grilled cheese sandwich. Ask her anyway, but she'll probably say that. _

Troy ran into the living room, praying Rocio would say cereal. She said grilled cheese. Shit. Troy filled up a cup of water, just in case.

"Okay, so cheese, butter, and bread," Troy whispered, bringing out the ingredients. What temperature do you put it on? Oh wait, low flame. That sounds safe. Alright, pan goes on the flame, now butter. This is easy, Troy thought. He laid the bread on the pan. I'll just let that sit there for a bit longer. He searched and searched through the fridge, trying to find some cheese, and finding none. He only looked up when he smelled something burning. THE BREAD! Troy thought. He ran over to the stove to find it smoking. The alarm started going off.

"DADDY! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Rocio screamed, running into the kitchen.

"No it's not honey, Daddy just set some toast on fire!" Troy yelled, making a mad grab for a cup of water. When it was out, Troy sat down. "Are you sure you don't want some more cereal?" he asked. Rocio smiled and nodded.

"If it makes Daddy happy, I'll eat some Trix," she said. Troy smiled. Rocio threw her arms around Troy's neck. Troy hugged her back.

"This never happened. As for as Mommy's concerned, I made the most delicious grilled cheese you've ever tasted," Troy told her. He felt Rocio laugh. He giggled a bit himself.

* * *

"Hey Daddy? Can I watch Barney while I eat?" she asked. Troy sighed. No more please, no more, he thought.

"NO! You are not under any circumstances putting-"

"Hold still! I need to get your foundation just right!" Rocio instructed. Oh yeah, Rocio was putting make-up on Troy. This has to be illegal somewhere, thought Troy. Unfortuanetly, not here.

"Fine, just a bit!" Troy relented. "NO! No lipstick!"

"Pink, blue, or red?" she asked. Troy wouldn't answer. "Blue it is!" Rocio pinned Troy down to the couch and meticulously put on the lipstick.

"That's it!"

"Ooh, eyeliner!"

* * *

"Troy? Troy, I'm home," Gabriella called. She got no answer. Confused, Gabriella ran into the house, wondering if something had happened. She peeped into the living room and saw no one there. Getting more panicked by the minute Gabriella ran into Rocio's room.

There on Rocio's teeny tiny little bed, Gabriella saw Troy sprawled out with Rocio laying on his chest, both passed out. She smiled and walked over to them. As she got closer, she saw that Troy had on about three pounds of make-up, none of it matching. Although the foundation definetly matched his skin tone…She took the blanket and threw it over the pair. As she walked out of the room she heard:

"Honey?"

"Yeah Troy?"

"You're my hero."

* * *

Just so ya'll know, that whole thing about Troy's leg actually did happen to one of my friends. Someone landed on his leg and the guy (Jeremy) heard something crack and said his leg looked weird. Just thought you might want to know that...anyway, i hope you liked it! The second chapter will be up eventually. If it's not up later today, it won't be up till at least Sunday...afternoon...because i'm going on a trip to Washington D.C. For America Sings! I don't know if any of ya'll heard of that...anyway...I hope you liked my story! Bye! But before you go I'd really appreciate if you pressed the little green button down there.  
I love ya'll!!!!!

* * *


	2. A Chat With Daddy

Mr. Mom

Chapter 2: A Chat With Daddy

Summary: "Troy, you were supposed to be something! You weren't supposed to be playing dress-up and watching Barney!" "Did it ever occur to you that I might enjoy doing that stuff?" Troy and his dad have a talk.

If it seems rushed, I'm sorry. I'm technically not supposed to be on the computer, but I snuck on, shush! Don't tell anyone! Anyway, the second chapter as promised!

* * *

"Bye honey," Gabriella said. She kissed Troy's cheek, hugged Rocio, and left.

"Barney?" Rocio asked, looking up at her father. _HELLS NO!_ he thought.

"Sure baby," he said aloud.

_I love you, you love me, we're a happy family,_ he heard Barney sing. _Well, what if I don't love you, huh?_ Troy thought. _As a matter of fact, I'd like to clobber you._

Troy looked and saw he had an e-mail…from his father. _Great, _he thought. Troy loved his dad, he really did, but his father e-mailed him all…the…time. About everything. Troy clicked on the e-mail.

_Troy,_

I'm coming over today. When you get this e-mail, tell me when you get off of work.

_-Dad_

He e-mailed his father back, saying that he could come over whenever he felt like it. Troy turned to Rocio.

"Roro?" Troy asked.

"Daddy?"

"Papa's coming over today, so let's get you dressed in something pretty," Troy suggested. Rocio nodded and got up.

"Can I wear my tutu?" Rocio asked.

"Sure honey," he said. "Wait…mommy did feed you breakfast?" Troy asked. Rocio nodded. "Just checking." Rocio ran to her room to find her tutu. Troy looked through his movies. A few minutes later Rocio came in wearing her tutu. Troy pulled a movie off his shelf.

"Do you want to watch _Happy Feet_?" Troy asked. Rocio looked at him quizzingly. "It's got singing and dancing and one of Daddy's favorite songs in it," he said. She smiled and ran to the living room. He put the movie in the DVD player. They watched the movie for about half an hour before Rocio got bored.

"Daddy, let's play dress-up!" she yelled. Rocio grabbed Troy's hand and led him to her bedroom. She pulled out a bright yellow tux.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. There was only one person who would own a suit that ugly…

"Uncle Ryan," she said. _I knew it! Stupid Ryan!_ Troy thought. He smiled and put took the suit. He went to the bathroom to put it on.

"I'm done," he called.

"OH DADDY!" she yelled. "YOU'RE SO HANDSOME!" Rocio exclaimed. "Okay, now to accessorize!" she yelled. She whipped out a matching top hat and bowtie, handing them to her father. He gulped, smiled and put them on. Rocio smiled.

"You are soooooooooo pretty Daddy!" Rocio said, grabbing her father's hand and pulling him towards the living room. They sat down and continued to watch _Happy Feet_. _Please don't let Chad drop in right now, please! I would never live this down! _Troy thought. The doorbell rang. _SHIT!!_ Troy went to the door to find his dad there. He opened the door and let Mr. Bolton in.

"Troy…what the hell are you wearing?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"He's wearing a suit and it's soooooo pretty!" Rocio exclaimed, running into the hall.

"Yeah Dad, it's soooooo pretty," Troy said, looking at his father matter-of-factly. Mr. Bolton shook his head.

"Daddy? You promised to take me to see Barney!" Rocio said.

"In a little bit, I promise," Troy answered. She nodded and ran back into the living room. Troy looked at his father. He'd changed. He had a few more gray hairs, and wasn't as fit as he used to be. But he still had that aura of self-importance, of superiority.

"You're going to see Barney?"

"Yes. She's been bugging Gabriella and me all the week," Troy said. Mr. Bolton shook his head.

"DADDY! IS THIS ONE YOUR FAVORITE SONG!?" Rocio called. Troy ran into the living room in time to hear Gloria start to sing _Boogie Wonderland_.

"Yes it is," he said.

"SING!" she ordered.

"So slowly... So slowly into hearts of those who need more than they get daylight deals a bad hand to a penguin that has laid too many bets," Troy sang to Rocio. She giggled. He continued to sing, picking her up and dancing around the room. When the song finally ended Rocio announced:

"I gotta go to the potty!" So Troy put her down and off she went.

"If you wet your pants again, you're giving yourself a bath!" Troy called.

"Okay!" she yelled back, a little too happily.

"And if you run away again, we're not watching Barney and Daddy won't sing anymore," he said.

"You ruin all my fun!" she yelled back. Troy smiled to himself.

"Sorry about that."

"Troy, can I talk to you?" Mr. Bolton asked. Troy nodded. "Without the yellow top hat?" Troy took it off. "Troy…what is wrong with you? Why are here, and not working?"

"I didn't officially graduate so Gabriella got a job and I stay home," Troy explained.

"Why? You had so much potential! You could've been in the NBA! Then you had to go and propose and get Gabriella knocked up!" Mr. Bolton yelled.

"We're not getting into this, not now with Rocio so close," Troy whispered fiercely. It figured. That was all Mr. Bolton wanted to talk about. How much of a failure and disappointment Troy was. Not today.

"I think we should. Speaking of Rocio, why are you wearing that? Because she told you to?"

"YES! We were playing dress-up! It makes her happy!"

"Troy you were supposed to be something! You were supposed to be making crowds of adoring fans happy! You weren't supposed to be playing dress-up and watching Barney!" Mr. Bolton yelled.

"Okay, first of all, we're watching _Happy Feet_, okay? And two, did it ever occur to you that I might enjoy doing that stuff?" Troy asked.

"NO!"

"Well then, that's your problem. Because I love my daughter and if it makes her happy to see me in a yellow suit, watching _Happy Feet_, and going to see Barney, then I'll take it any day over playing basketball," Troy said. "Now get out of my house."

"Troy-"

"GET OUT!" Mr. Bolton left. Troy sank to the ground, trying not to cry.

"Daddy?" a voice peeped. Troy looked up. "Why are you so sad? Did Rocio do something?"

"No honey, don't you think that. Come here," Troy said, holding his arms out. Rocio jumped into them. "I love you honey," he said.

"I love you too Daddy."

That was all he needed. He used to think he needed basketball, like his dad still believed. Troy knew now, all he needed was his baby next to him.

* * *

Yay! Oh, btw, my sister watches Happy Feet all the time. Really annoying. I know most of the dialogue. So does she...anyway...REVIEW???????


End file.
